La vie
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: C'est pur amitié. Hyono se crois obligée de dire l'importance de la vie à Ayumu


Titre: La vie  
Auteur: Lycéenne en S ayant une préférence pour la littérature…  
Source: Spiral-Suiri no Kizuna  
Genre: Poèmefic, Pov de Hiyono  
Couple: Hiyono x Ayumu, mais c'est pas vraiment un couple dans la fic  
Disclamer: Ils sont pas à moi, mais je peux aller voir Eyes en concert ?  
Commentaire: Oniisan, passe-moi les Naruto ! S'iiiil te plaiiiiit ! J'ai vu les trois premiers épisodes, mais sous-titré anglais, donc imaginez-vous moi entrain de faire pause toutes les cinq minutes pour consulter mon dico…

**La vie **

La vie…tu n'a pas l'air de te soucier de tout ce qu'elle apporte…Il est donc de ma responsabilité de te le dire…Écoute-moi…s'il te plaît…C'est plus important que ce que tu feras à manger ce soir…Ayumu…

_La vie est une chance, saisis-la  
La vie est beauté, admire-la_

Tout d'abord, c'est une chance de vivre…crois moi…Pas pour tout le monde…peut-être…Tu dois penser aux Blade Children…Mais s'ils ne penseraient pas que c'est une chance…pourquoi veulent-ils tellement vivre ? Ne te laisse pas dépérir…Saisis la chance de vivre…

La vie est belle…quoi que tu dises…je ne changerai pas d'avis…Je suis présidente du club du journal…Je sais que tout n'est pas rose…Qu'il y a des monstruosités dans le monde…mais les gens savent encore être heureux, malgré tout…C'est que la vie est belle…Pourquoi ne la regardes-tu pas ? Admire toutes ses merveilles…

_La vie est béatitude, savoure-la  
La vie est un défi, fais lui face_

Est-ce que tu a déjà éprouvé une sensation d'extase ? D'euphorie ? De plaisir ? La vie est faite de petits moments de plaisir…d'euphorie…d'extase…Savoure ces moments…Car on ne sait jamais quand est le prochain…Ça devient essentiel pour vivre…Vouloir vivre sans félicité…ce n'est pas vivre…

Il y a un aspect de la vie qui devrai beaucoup te plaire…le défi de la vie…Toi qui aime les duels…celui-là sera le plus dur de tous ceux auxquels tu feras face…Le défi de la vie est de résister à la mort… On s'en sort plutôt bien pour l'instant…Mais c'est pas gagné…

_La vie est un devoir, accomplis-le  
La vie est un jeu, joue-le_

On est obligé de vivre…On ne choisit pas de naître…C'est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas…Mais il est alors de notre devoir de protéger ce qui nous a été donné…Notre vie…une des choses les plus importantes…précieuses qu'on a…

On pourrai qualifier la vie de jeu…surtout pour nous deux…qui jouons beaucoup trop avec…Mais comme tous les jeux…la vie aussi à ses règles…Ils y a ceux qui gagnent…qui vivent…et ceux qui perdent…ceux qui meurt…Mais la vie est le seul jeu avec lequel on ne joue pas…C'est pour ca que je m'inquiète quand tu joues un peu trop…

_La vie est précieuse, prends en soin  
La vie est une richesse, conserve-là_

La vie n'a pas de prix…C'est la chose la plus chère du monde…vu que c'est inestimable…On ne peux pas acheter un vie…Ni même l'échanger…C'est précieux une vie…La tienne…comme celle des autres…Alors faut bien s'en occuper…faut en prendre soin…

Mais tout ce qu'on apprend dans un vie…cela fait notre richesse…L'argent n'est pas tout…tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or…L'argent, on le dépense, on ne le garde pas…la vie…c'est une ressource qu'il faut conserver…Pour notre survie…

_La vie est amour, jouis-en  
La vie est mystère, perce-le_

Tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre…tu as ta sœur…qui te donne tout son affection…Certain n'ont pas cette chance…mais ils savent que la vie est faite d'amour…Toi aussi, tu es aimé…même si tu ne sais peut être pas par qui…

Quand tu as résolue la première affaire…j'ai crue avoir affaire à un détective…La vie doit te plaire alors…C'est un mystère…plus complexe que tous les autres…et je ne pourrai pas t'aider…Mais je sais que si tu t'en donne la peine…tu réussiras à le percer…

_La vie est promesse, remplis-la  
La vie est tristesse, surmonte-la_

Quand tu vis…tu fais des promesses…qu'on ne tient pas toujours…Mais la promesse de la vie…c'est une promesse muette…qu'on ne respecte pas toujours non plus…Moi je m'en sors bien pour l'instant…alors remplies la comme moi…

Chacun a ses moment de peine…tu en as sûrement eu aussi…même si j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses pleurer…Parfois…c'est une force de laisser ses larmes couler…une force pour surmonter sa douleur…

_La vie est un hymne, chante-le  
La vie est un combat, accepte-le_

Chanter…c'est plus mon truc qu'à toi…Mais je suis sûr que tu chantes aussi…parfois…Alors chante la vie…C'est une musique si agréable…tu pourrais me la jouer au piano…à défaut de la chanter…

Pour vivre…il faut se battre contre la mort…C'est un combat long et difficile…mais on n'a pas le choix…Surtout qu'on n'en sort pas vivant…Mais tant qu'on a de la force…de l'énergie…Acceptons ce combat à mort…

_La vie est une aventure, ose-la  
La vie est bonheur, mérite-la_

L'aventure…C'est mot qui me paraissait lointain…avant que je te connaisse…Maintenant c'est tous les jours…ou presque…On a le droit à des instants de répits…heureusement…Mais les autres jours…il faut les affronter…Il faut oser l'aventure…

La vie est faite de plein de moments de bonheur…de moment où on peut être heureux…fière de de vivre…d'avoir des amis…des gens qui nous aiment…Il faut mériter tous ces moments…Mais toi, tu les mérites amplement…

_La vie est la vie, défends-la  
Mais avant tout, vis ta vie et ne regrettes rien…_

Quand je te regarde…toujours impassible…ou presque…tu as l'air d'une statue…N'éprouves-tu pas le bonheur de vivre ? Ne ressens-tu pas la jouissance d'être heureux ? La vie est si belle…la vie est tellement…la vie…Il faut la défendre…

Mais le plus important…je crois…c'est que tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entends…mais que tu ne regrettes rien…Fait le pour toi…ne te gâche pas l'existence…Arrête de ne penser qu'à le retrouver…Vis ta vie…

**Fin**

Aparté entre Hyono et Ayumu…

H : Ayumu…Tu m'a écouté ?  
A : Hum ? Tu disais ?  
H : Je t'ai fait un long discours et tu ne m'as même pas écouté !  
A : A ton truc sur la vie ?  
H : Alors tu as entendu !  
A : Ben oui, comment pourrait-on ne pas t'entendre. Mais ce que tu as dit, je le savais déjà.  
H : Méchant ! Prends ça ! Hyono punch ! Double !  
A : Itai !

Aparté off…

Voilà, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire cette fic. Ce texte, je l'ai lu une fois à la messe de rentrée de mon bahut. Enfin lu sur la feuille qu'on avait tous. Pas devant tous. Encore heureux. Mais c'est vrai que quand on voit Hyono et Ayumu, on a l'impression qu'Ayumu n'aime pas la vie, alors je me suis dit que Hyono, en tant que présidente du club du journal, elle se devait d'informer Ayumu sur l'importance de la vie. Sur ce, je vous dit à dans une other fic.


End file.
